There is a growing use of mobile computing devices such as notebook computers and tablet computers. Such devices come in various designs, such as a notebook computer, smart phone, mobile Internet device (MID), smart tablet, convertible tablet, or other similar device. Each device permits a user to enter text, data, indicia, etc. for display on a display, and for touch screen displays, whereby such text, data, indicia, etc. is entered via one or more fingers, or a mechanical device such as a stylus.
Current designs are removing componentry from the base, making it lighter, and placing the componentry into the display, thus making the display heavier. Such inversion of componentry has resulted in numerous problems, including, for example, devices tipping over during opening, touchscreens tipping over during touch interactions due to the applied force of the finger(s) and/or stylus, and complications during detachment and reattachment of detachable tablets to their bases.
Some solutions provide for the addition of a kickstand to provide stability during touch interactions. The use of such a kickstand is not fully ergonomically advantageous to the user since it lacks adjustability, i.e., the kickstand when deployed only permits a single viewing/user orientation.